Many boreholes, or mine shafts, and such, are drilled into the earth, of diameters in the range of 6 to 20 feet or more, and to depths of possibly several hundreds to 1,000 feet. In drilling these boreholes, a drilling fluid, or mud, is provided which, by its density, supports the wall of the borehole and prevents crumbling of the earth and rock, particularly where it is unconsolidated. In order to preserve the walls of the shaft to avoid crumbling when the drilling fluid is removed, a liner must be provided, which in the past has been customarily a steel liner, with a cement seal between the liner and the wall of the borehole. This procedure is costly, particularly for large diameter boreholes, and the method of this invention, utilizing a simple cement liner is offered as a preferred substitute.